Deception
by aurumpotestasest.itstrue
Summary: Lady Akane has been betrothed to Prince Ranma. However she does not wish to get married as she is in love with Lord Ryoga. At least thats what she thinks. And Ranma is possessive. Interesting mix, don't you think?


Well this is my first fiction so thank you for reading it…

DISCLAIMER: Ranma-not mine. Story- maybe

* * *

"I found the target, boss."

"Location?"

"Room no 2, at the inn in the next town"

"Good, companions?"

"A maid and an unidentified male…..boss?"

"We leave pronto!"

'_I'm coming, koi. You are NOT getting away this time.'_

* * *

"This is not fun at all! It was supposed to be fun, but there is absolutely NO fun! WHERE IS MY FUN?"

Ukyo had been handling her mistress' tantrums for a while now and she was feeling exasperated "Calm down milady, I did explain what it was really like out there."

The princess-to-be, Lady Akane Tendo of the house of Tendo sighed. She was not usually this bratty. In fact she had been told many times that she was too independent and tomboyish for a lady of her stature. Even her father had despaired of ever finding her a suitable match. That is until a month ago. "I'm sorry Uu-chan, I have behaved like a brat, haven't I? "

"Yeah! Pretty much."

"HEY!"

"I'm sorry, milady. But it is the truth. You shouldn't have run away the castle in the first place. You are not meant for the commoner's life. I mean did you even think what would you do once they stopped searching for you?"

"Hey! I can totally handle any life. And for that matter I didn't even plan to settle for a common lifestyle. Its just….. I don't want to get married right now. "

That's right, last month, unexpectedly, an offer of marriage had come from the imperial house. Apparently, the prince had been looking for a wife and she had been especially chosen by him. Akane had been surprised at first. She hadn't met him, never seen his face, and never even been to the court. But the prince wanted her.

Of course her father had been overjoyed. When he first heard the messenger he did not stop crying for two days straight. Her sisters were happy for her too. But she wasn't too thrilled about it. She had cried, fought, pleaded but they obviously couldn't turn down an offer from the imperial household.

'_It's all his fault. This would have never happened if he hadn't come looking for a bride for his prince.'_

He was the steward of the prince, Lord Ryoga Hibiki. She had heard about him from her sisters, how gallant and courageous he was, always helping people in need and how he could get lost even in straight corridors. Though she did not really believe all that, considering the fact they had never met him. Apparently, he had been on a trip with the prince to learn martial arts for the last ten years and thus no one really knew how he or the prince looked like.

And it was a good thing she hadn't believed them. He was very different from what her sisters had told her. Not at all gallant or charming; and his sense of direction was incredible too. She had tried to lose him in the maze in their gardens but he had managed to find her quite easily.

Over the course of his fortnight long visit they had become good friends or so she had thought.

'_He had to go and tell all about her to his good-for-nothing prince'_

And it didn't help the matters that she had started to develop feelings for him. He was clever, an excellent martial artist, though he did not teach her despite her continuous pleas; and he had very beautiful blue eyes. She had thought that maybe he liked her too. He did act weird sometimes around her and there had been instances. His parting words hadn't helped too.

_FLASHBACK_

_He never took his piercing blue eyes off her the whole time he was saying his goodbyes. When it was her turn he gave her a short bow and said 'It was a pleasure meeting you Lady Akane. I hope to see you at the winter ball this year at the palace.'_

_Akane replied with a shallow curtsey and said 'The pleasure is all mine, though I'm not too sure I will attend it. And since when have we talked so formally?'_

'_Well, I did not wish to offend the sensibilities of your father and aren't partings always formal? And don't worry you will be at the ball. I will personally make sure you attend it and dance the first and closing set with me. I will be waiting for you '_

_Akane was shocked into silence. The first and the closing sets were danced by married or engaged couples at the winter ball. She blushed brightly but before she could say anything, he once again bowed whispering 'Don't go and fall in love with someone else while I'm gone ' Then he kissed her hand, lingering just a bit longer than was appropriate and was gone.  
_

* * *

So what did you think? Please review!


End file.
